Saved By The Enemy
by SheDevil2050
Summary: When Katara gets into trouble, who will come to save her? And what will happen when she discovers their true identity? Strictly Zutara... because I said so.
1. The Stranger's Shoulder

Hey everybody! How's it going? Sorry about sot finishing my last story. I've rewritten it countless numbers of times, trying to get it right. Anyway, I think I might have writer's block so I have decided to write another story(even though I should be cleaning my room) to take my mind off the other one so I can write it later. So here it is. Hope you like it.

* * *

Katara awoke with a moan, pain consuming her entire body. She then realized that her head rested on someone's shoulder, their body warm beneath her cheek. She tried to see who the shoulder belonged to, only to have her attempts thwarted by the edge of the blue mask they were wearing.

She raised her eyes and began to take in her surroundings. She was moving, that much was true, and they were in the lower district of Ba Sing Se. Other than that she had no idea were she was.

Having nothing better to do, she decided determine the sex of the person carrying her. She believed it was a man, judging by the nice feeling of his muscles and the fact that he was carrying her. I mean she wasn't Barbie, she had some muscle too.

Suddenly they stopped moving and entered through a doorway into a dark room. The man gently set her down on a soft couch and looked Katara over.

She then realized who the man was! It was the Blue Spirit, the same Blue Spirit who saved Aang from the fire nation over two moons ago. That had to make it safe and Katara began to ease and let him tend to her wounds.

her wounds… Katara closed her eyes and remembered what had happened.

"_Fine!"_

"_Fine!"_

_God, Sokka could be so infuriating sometimes. He was again whining because he was hungry. Jeez, was Sokka ever not hungry? So with Aang off looking for Appa, Toph sleeping, and Sokka with his sprained ankle, Katara was the only one able to go get food._

_Not wanting to be totally alone, she brought Momo with her and promised him some leachy nuts to sweeten the deal._

_They had been walking for hours, trying to get to the lower class district of Ba Sing Se so she could buy fruit from the local farmers. It was now eight o'clock and she hoped they were near the market. Momo was asleep on Katara's shoulder when it started to rain. Momo hissed and climbed into Katara's jacket._

"_Finally." ,Exclaimed Katara. They had passed the wall an hour back and had finally reached the shops._

_Katara saw a fruit shop and ran under the canopy and asked for some Mangos and leachy nuts. The shop owner went to the back and returned with the sought items. She paid the store owner and thanked him for his business then continued on her way._

_After shopping she decided to buy an umbrella for the walk home._

_While she was walking through the dark ally way toward the umbrella shop she heard footsteps behind her. She hurried along as the footsteps became louder. She glanced behind her just in time to run head first into a wall at the end of the ally._

_Katara slowly turned around to see who had been stalking her. Five grown men stood smirking in her direction, each with a different weapon at had. The weapons varied from sheershu darts to large blunt hammers._

_She aroused the sleeping Momo and whispered into his ear._

"_Find Help…"_

* * *

Ok so I know it was short but you liked it right? Ok mabey you didn't but there are more chapters to come. I all ready have the next two writen. So tune in later for when I post them. Which will be after I get my first review, to make sure the story isn't a totally disaster. So ttyl.

SheDevil


	2. Late Night At The Tea Shop

Hey! Ya'll should be happy because thanks to Sahlili20 and some Random Wanderer I am posting the next chapter in this fanfic. So you should send then flowers if you like this chapter. Jeez, show some respect. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it! p.s. did ya'll see the new episode of A:TLA on Friday? I loved it. And if Zutara didn't exist then I would make up a pairing such as MExZuko. But I am a loyal Zutaraian so to bad for me and all the rest of you who think that Zuko is bad ass evil hawt, or simple, smelly, earth-peasant, angsty, boy next door hot. So here's the chapter... enjoy.

* * *

Katara winced in pain as the Blue Spirit cleaned her wounds. Once she could no longer take it she grabbed his wrist. He looked at her in question. She just looked straight back at him and reached for the water bowl. 

Bending the water out of the bowl, she formed it into a small case around her hand. She gently placed it over the cut and smiled softly as the cut disappeared from her shoulder.

It was then that she noticed the blood that caked her dress right in the middle of her stomach. It was then she started to panic.

She sat up and quickly began to tear the fabric away from her skin. No matter how she tried the fabric was to strong, She started to cry and feeling desperate, started looking for a knife or a rock or anything that could assist her.

Finding nothing she looked at the Blue Spirit who was frozen with fear.

"Help me!" she cried beginning to sob harder. He stepped forward and grabbed her wrists pushing her down against the table. She struggled to get back up and he fought her back down.

"Trust me." Whispered the Blue Spirit.

Katara, who was still shocked that he had talked and not being able to shake the feeling that his voice seemed familiar, nodded slowly and laid down.

With one quick movement the Blue Spirit ripped open her dress in a straight line. He lifted her hand and set it in the bowl of water. Once it started to glow he gently lifted it onto the wound.

This process continued until she was completely healed at which time she fainted from exhaustion.

_Zuko sighed as three new costumers walk through the door. His uncle wasn't aloud to close shop until five minutes went by without a customer._

_So far it was eight thirty and just when they thought they were done; in poured more people._

_Zuko continued to bus the tables, happily daydreaming about the bed that await him at home. Home… Zuko had tried long and hard to make this seem so, to no matter what he did, something was always missing._

_His daydreaming stopped when in through the door came a lemur, a look of fear in his eyes. Not watching were he was going, the lemur smacked straight into Zuko knocking him over and breaking all the dishes Zuko was holding._

_Zuko caught the lemur and held his as he thrashed. Biting Zuko's hand, the lemur flew to the door and landed on the door frame. He began to screech franticly and point out the door._

_The owner of the tea shop came out of his office, "Will somebody please handle this?"_

_Iroh nodded at Zuko looked him in the eye. Zuko took of his apron and started after the lemur._

"_Zuko!" called Iroh. Zuko ran to his uncle's side. "Here…" said Iroh handing him his Duel swords and a small round package._

_Zuko tore away the edge of the package. He saw the corner of the blue mask. He glanced at his uncle with a look of disbelief._

"_Be careful." Iroh said after Zuko. But he was gone already following the lemur._

* * *

I liked it, you know you liked it or you would have stopped at the first chapter so you better send flowers to my reviewing peeps. Also I found this hilarious comic that I stole, What kind of hot do you think Zuko is, thing from carrinth on deviant art. Check it Out! It makes me lol. 


	3. Chasing The Lemnur

Hey Everybody. I checked with the first reviewers and since none of them got flowers, I am sorry to say this story is over after this chapter so enjoy.

* * *

The Blue Spirit sat the desk next to the bed in which the sleeping water bender lay. He could not believe how powerful she was. She had fought those men, saved both of their lives, and healed herself completely all in one day. Plus, the Blue Spirit knew how far she had come, from the upper district of Ba Sing Se.

Katara started to stir, and then settled as a strong sigh arose from a deep pit in her lungs. She rolled over and went back to sleep.

The Blue Spirit slid of the desk and into a large chair at the edge of the room. He got comfortable and drifted off to sleep.

_Zuko was winded, he had been following the lemur for three minutes at full speed._

_In front of him, he noticed that the lemur was flying toward the shops, were people where busily buying dinner for their families._

_Zuko ripped open the package that he uncle had given him and tied the mask onto his head. Even though the mask was, just an ordinary mask, it still felt like it him invincible._

_Zuko jumped onto a ladder that someone was selling and scaled it and jumped onto the roof, still chasing the lemur._

_After two more minutes the lemur took a sharp left and plummeted straight down into a group of grown men and jumped onto the largest one's head and began to pull his hair out._

_The man shrieked in alarm and grabbed the lemur and though him against the wall._

_The lemur became unconscious for only a moment before rising and flying of into the rain._

_Zuko glanced down into the battle. A girl, perhaps a little younger than him, was water bending and single handedly fighting five full grown men. She herself was doing a very good job at warding them off, but the men were slowly getting control._

_Zuko adjusted his mask, readied his duel swords, and jumped off of the roof into the alleyway._

* * *

Hey everybody! Had you going didn't I? I couldn't end a story with a cliffhanger like that now could I? I might get an angry mob outside my apartment. LOL. But I'm still disapointed in all of you... tisk tisk. Anyway the new chapter will be in soon.

SheDevil


	4. How She Got There

Hey ya'll sorry it took me so long, been haveing computer problems. Anyway here's the forth chapter. Hope you like it. And hey its the weekend! I might just write another chapter. Also, I'm thinking of doing some Zutara oneshots so look out for those.

* * *

Katara sighed and slowly opened her eyes. She felt so much better than she had yesterday, it was almost unbelievable. She stood up and, not having walked for a couple of days, and still feeling a little dizzy, fell lightly back onto the bed.

At first she thought she was alone until she heard quiet breath coming from the corner of the room. There, the Blue Spirit lay sleeping lightly.

Katara slowly stood and walked to his side, her eyes never leaving his mask. She began to wonder who he was.

Was it someone she new, or was it a complete stranger.

Then she realized that now might be the only time she could unmask him and find out who he really was.

The thought of knowing scared her as much as it excided her.

Would he kick her out now that she knew his secret, or would he be fine with it. Would it be one of those, I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you secrets or would he just make her swear never to tell anybody.

She slowly lifted her hands to the sides of the blue mask and took a deep breath.

Slowly, she began to tug at the mask.

_Katara was fighting off the men two at a time. But no matter how hard she tried they just kept coming back for more. They had her cornered and there was no going back, literally. But she couldn't stop. She'd rather go down fighting then just give up. It was her determination that she got from her mother, and her skills and quick ability to learn that she got from father._

_The good thing was that it was still raining, so she wasn't short on her weapon of survival._

_Just as she was about to attack one of the men with a water whip, a mysterious masked figure fell from the sky and landed right in front of her._

_As he started to move toward her she readied her whip, thinking he was another attacker. She dropped the whip completely when she realized who it was._

_The Blue Spirit. She didn't know him, but she had seen plenty of wanted posters for the fire nation. And anyone who was wanted by the fire nation was a good guy._

_At that moment, one of the men threw a small knife right at the Blue Spirit. Before the he could react and get out of the way, Katara used the rain to freeze and contain the knife, causing it to hit the floor._

_The Blue Spirit nodded thanks, pushed Katara behind him, protecting her, and engaged in battle._

_The first man was large but slow, and came at him with large hammers swinging wildly._

_The Blue Spirit easily avoided the hammers. Katara watched in awe as he danced around the man with such poise and ease._

_The man got angered quickly at his inability to hit his target. The Blue Spirit saw his chance and took it. He dropped down swinging his foot and tripped the man, knocking him to the ground._

_Katara delivered a violent water whip at the man's face causing a welt to form in the middle of his forehead._

_The man stood quickly, knowing defeat, and rushed off._

_The next two came at the same time, twins, and both carrying long rod-like weapons with spear ends._

_Katara, despite the desperate attempts of the Blue Spirit took keep he from wounding her self in battle, moved next to him to take on one of the twins._

_They ran at the same time and Katara and the Blue Spirit's fluid movements were identical, in a fashion._

_The twins surprised them by attacking their inner shoulders. Katara and the Blue Spirit both turned to shove each other away from the tips of the spears, but weren't quite quick enough._

_Both of them got sliced on their inside shoulders, both growling in pain._

_At that moment they both did the very same thing. They elbowed their attackers in the chest and, Katara with her water, and the Blue Spirit with his duel swords, severed the tips of the rods and threw the rods to the ground._

_The twins, still gasping for air tumbled off into the night._

_Two men remained. The largest man, or otherwise the leader of this brigade, took out his weapon. He sheathed a pair of duel swords and ran toward Katara and the Blue Spirit looking very angry._

_Katara was very confused at why the fifth man just stood there, but she had no time to think about it because she and the Blue Spirit were taking turns dodging blows by the leader._

_They were all moving in a large circle, fighting and avoiding weapons and water._

_Once the Blue Spirit back was to the man just standing there, the man took out a small tube and blew on it. Sending small darts into the Blue Spirit's neck._

_As soon as they hit him, Katara knew what they were, and she knew that if she didn't act fast, they would both be doomed. She gathered the rain on the sidekick's shirt and froze his hands together. She grabbed a Sheershu dart and stabbed the sidekick with it._

_She grabbed another one and ran to were the Blue Spirit lay. She stepped between the man and the Blue Spirit with confidence and gathered her strength._

"_Those are sheershu darts little miss," laughed the man, standing over Katara. "He can't move. I'm afraid you won't be able to save your boyfriend this time honey."_

_Not only was his breath bad, but he was just plain annoying. Katara gathered all the water around her and blasted it right into the man's chest sending flying back against the wall._

_She quickly turned around and pulled the darts out of the Blue Spirit's neck. Then she created a suction with the water and took the venom out of his body. Then she healed him up._

_She helped him to stand. He was about to say thanks when the man sent a knife right through her stomach._

_The sheershu dart fell to the ground that Katara had been holding and Katara fell into the Blue Spirit's arms._

_The Blue Spirit picked up the dart and jabbed it into the man's chest._

_The venom took over and he collapsed. The Blue Spirit pulled the knife from Katara's stomach and lifted her into his arms and began to walk home, leaving the two men to lay in the rain._

* * *

Like It? I actually already wrote the next chapter but I have to write another one so I have something to go off of. Look for it in a couple of days.

SheDevil


	5. Breakfast Fued

Hey everyone. Sorry it's been so long. I had to go to my Grandma's house for X-mas. Well enough with the chit chat. READ! you know you want to.

* * *

Zuko shifted slightly in his seat and awoke to the sizzling of the oil on a cooking pan and a wonderful aroma filling the air. 

He breathed in deeply taking in and examining the scent. Eggs, fresh off the grill. Then he remembered his uncle was staying the night at the tea shop. The only other person in the house was…. Katara!

He jumped up and tripped over a pile of dirty clothes. He crashed to the ground. He flew up quickly and bolted to the kitchen were he almost collided with Katara coming out with two plates of breakfast.

He fell backwards, half out of surprise and half out of the attempt to avoid the steaming plates of food.

"Well I see that the Blue Spirit isn't as graceful in the morning." Giggled Katara cheerfully.

Zuko just could just stare. It was then that he realized that he was still wearing the mask. Did she see who he was when he was asleep? She could have.

Katara lead them over to the table and sat down. She placed Zuko's plate across from hers and began to eat.

Zuko sat down and looked at Katara and then at his food. Eating would require him to remove his mask. No matter how good the eggs smelled and how badly he wanted to stuff them down his throat, he refused to do to so.

Katara, who seemed uninterested in his futile attempts to inform her that he could not eat, started to pick at her food, seeming to have more important things on her mind.

"So…" Began Katara nonchalantly ass she ate her eggs. "Are you going to tell me who you are?"

Zuko shook his head wildly then tilted it slightly in confusion. "You mean you didn't look when I was sleeping?" There was no need to change his voice because she had not seen him in a couple of months so he didn't think she would recognize it.

Katara looked at the mask with such a hard stare that Zuko thought she could see right through him. She stared for what seemed like hours then looked back down at her eggs.

_Katara quickly loosened her hold on the mask when the Blue Spirit stirred. He lightly shifted into a more comfortable position with his arms crossed and his head tilted slightly to the side._

_She dropped her hands into her lap and glared at them. She looked at the Blue Spirit and studied him to try and see if there was anything that she could identify him by other than removing his mask._

_She took his hand in hers. He had rough callused hands, probably from using the duel swords, but soft at the same time. His hands were warm, despite the cold temperature outside the house._

_The Blue Spirit shifted in his sleep again and lightly rapped his fingers around her wrist. When Zuko had done this when he captured her it was forceful and angry. But when he did it, it seemed like he couldn't, he wouldn't hurt her._

_She looked out the window and Yue was gone over the far wall of Ba Sing Se. She sighed and rose. She took the Blue Spirit's hand again and gave it a little squeeze. She placed it on top of him and walked into the kitchen to rummage though the ice box._

"No." Replied Katara. "I couldn't do it. I thought that you should get to tell me. Looking would be dishonest and that's not what kind of person I am. I would say the same about you but I can't because you're being dishonest by not telling me."

"Katara, I'm sorry I just can't tell you." Zuko said sympathetically.

"Why not?!" Katara didn't care. She furrowed her brow and threw up her hands. They weren't sitting any more, Zuko was walking towards the living room door to get away from Katara. Katara rose and followed him, not willing to lose this brawl.

Zuko turned on Katara and slightly raised his voice causing her to stop in her tracks. She leaned back slightly. "Because you'd hate me!"

Zuko turned away, slightly ashamed. Katara walked over and put her hand lightly on his shoulder. This act surprised Zuko. He turned back to face her.

"How can I hate the boy," She paused thinking, "The man who saved my life?"

Zuko bowed his head quietly. All of the sudden he felt weight on his back. Katara had hugged him from behind and wasn't intending to let go.

Zuko tensed at first but then gave into it. It felt good to be hugged and cared for even if he new that deep down inside, she only cared for the mask.

* * *

Like it? I do! ttly, gtg get my ears peirced again. Oh god!

SheDevil


	6. Crazy Tea Man

Hey ya'll! Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long, I'm in New York visiting family. Here it is.

* * *

When the men attached Katara and Momo had taken off, Momo just kept flying. He had to get to Sokka, or Aang or somebody.

As he rounded the ally he saw Aang posting up posters for Appa. He flew to his shoulder and began to yell wildly in his face.

"Momo, what's wrong with you?" Aang asked quizzically. Momo rapped his tale around Aang and pulled frantically in the direction of the market.

"Oh! I get it; you want some leechy nuts boy?" Aang reached into his pocket and pulled out some maroon colored berries, "We don't have to go all the way to the market; I've got some right here!"

Momo considered taking the leechy nuts and then hit them to the ground violently.

Aang looked at Momo in a very confused manner and then took off running toward the house. Momo flew to the ground and quickly gathered up all the berries and stuffing them into mouth then following.

Aang burst through the door and ran to where Sokka was sitting, still whining over his sprained ankle. Sokka looked up at Aang with a very pathetic look on his face.

"Have you seen…" Sokka began, but Aang cut him off, "Sokka, something's wrong… Momo just refused leechy nuts."

Sokka sat up and grabbed Momo, turning him upside down, "We should take him to the vet. Momo might be si… wait Momo? I thought Katara took you with her to the market yesterday." Sokka looked at Aang worriedly. "_Yesterday…"_

Zuko sat quietly watching Katara's chest rise and fall as she slept. Her face was completely calm, she looked so peaceful.

Zuko couldn't help but stare. When she was asleep, she was perfect, and when she was awake she was even more perfect, if there could be such a thing, with her cerulean eyes watching his every move.

He fell into a daze until he heard a small humming sound nearing the apartment. Uncle!

Zuko sat up and rushed through the door, almost knocking Iroh out. Iroh stood and dusted off chuckling.

Iroh tried to enter the door way, but Zuko moved to block him. "Why Zuko, you are acting as if you have a girl over."

Zuko stopped moving and became very tense. Iroh raised and eye brow. Suddenly with a quickly burst of speed, Zuko thought, incapable for a man of his age… and weight, Iroh moved around him and entered the house.

Zuko just stood there.

"It's that "Jin" girl isn't it. I thought she was nice. And plus she liked my tea. I think it's great you found someone but why in Agni's name are you wearing that mask…"

Iroh's voice faded out for the last word. Iroh silently filled out of the apartment and turned to face Zuko.

Zuko sighed. "That's why."

"Do you realize who that is? Do you realize what you're risking by keeping her here? We could be deported, Zuko." Zuko pulled off his mask. "I thought you were done with the Avatar. If this is another trick to get close to him…"

Iroh looked at Zuko. He was staring at the ground with a very troubled look on his face.

"You actually care for her…" Iroh gasped. Zuko glanced up and stared hard at Iroh with a very desperate look on his face.

Sure, Iroh feared being deported, but even more he feared the thought of his nephew never being happy.

"Zuko, I'm sorry, but you know it will never be anything more, unless you tell her."

"I know, Uncle but what if she hates me?" Zuko turned to the right, allowing his uncle to get a full view of his scar.

"But what if she doesn't?" Iroh turned and walked down the porch into the street.

"Uncle, where are you going?" Zuko questioned.

Iroh pivoted and gave Zuko a serious look, "Don't just tell you who you are, tell her why you are."

Zuko slowly raised his hand to his scar. Feeling the ruff skin beneath his fingers he understood.

Iroh started down the street and smiled, "I'll give you a few days, but you can't keep me out of my house forever."

Zuko leaned against the porch. About a minute later, Katara stepped out of the door, rubbing her eyes.

"Who was that?" She asked though a yawn.

"Just some crazy man trying to sell me tea." Zuko said nonchalantly.

Katara, all of the sudden, had a burst of energy she started down the street after the mysterious tea selling man.

The man glanced back and then took off with speed, Katara thought, incapable of a man of his age… and weight. He ran down the street and disappeared into a shaded ally.

"Darn it!" Katara cursed. She stormed up the steps and shoved past Zuko into the apartment.

When Zuko finally followed her, he found her sitting at the table with her arms crossed in furry. He walked over to the kitchen counter and opened all over the cupboards. He opened every one then stood with is arms crossed.

He whistled loudly and Katara turned her head. She stood quickly and ran over to Zuko. She jumped over to him, hugging him then turned to look at the cupboards.

There must have been thousands of kinds of tea, all from different places, even from the fire nation.

She picked one out and handed it to Zuko. He quickly heated the tea, with the spark rocks of course, and they settled down for a cup at the table.

Zuko thought deeply as they drank their tea. Finally he made up his mind. "Katara, I want to tell you who I am… but you have to promise you'll listen before you run away." Zuko stated slowly.

"Why would I run away?" When he didn't reply she continued, "I promise."

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so. Now I have to write the next one. So talk to you in a couple of weeks. 


	7. Unexpected Visitors

Hey ya'll! Sorry it's taking me so long to post this story! Some people should understand that I have been buisy as school for awhile (coughLANDAKERScough). ALso if I spelled the name wrong then too bad because they deserve it! And it felt good to. Here it is. Oh god... I've got to go. My dad just started playing the Blitskit Bop... you know I, O, Lets GO! Hope you like it. Also I dedicate this chapter to my cousin Micheal who got a huge tatoo of Jet down his shin, it pretty much rocks. Here's to you Micheal.

* * *

Zuko stood quickly and Katara rose with him. She looked at him anxiously. His hands slowly traveled up his chest to the mask. He was ready. He had fallen for Katara, all of him, Blue Spirit and Zuko. 

He only hoped that she would be in love with both, also. He paused then slowly lifted the mask. But it never got past his chin.

There was a loud bang at the door. Zuko lowered her hands quickly and pushed her toward the back of the apartment. She grunted as she was shoved into the bedroom and turned to help Zuko in, but he shut the door after her and was approaching the front door with caution.

Katara flung open the door quietly, "Spirit!" she spoke in a whisper.

Zuko turned around and put his finger to the mask's mouth. He watched Katara and felt hurt at the next thing she did. Not because it was rude but because he knew they could never be, no matter what he did.

She reached out for him, with a look of sadness and worry about her face. She looked at him as if it would be the last time she would ever see him. It was a look of worry, and longing, perhaps even love.

There was nothing he could do. He rushed to the bedroom door and pulled it closed, just in time for the people outside to promptly break the front door down.

It was the men from the other night. They had followed him home and were now here for revenge. And they had brought a friend. With them, leading them, right in the middle of the group, was Jet.

Zuko narrowed his eyes, he hated that boy. He had attacked him and his uncle and almost blew their cover. He had told all they were firebenders, and thank Agni they didn't believe him. Now he was here, but why. Only the Avatar and his Uncle knew his identity as the Blue Spirit. The only other person who knew was Zhao, and he was dead, killed at the North Pole.

Zuko was still pondering why Jet was here, when Jet spoke. "Hello. I don't know who you are, but I've got a guess. These guys say you gave them some trouble a couple of nights back. They asked for my help, and I said I would be happy to rid the world of another fugitive causing trouble for the earth kingdom."

"Jet…" Katara had been listening. She furrowed her brow in hate. Jet was a homicidal murderer, and now he was here. She readied her water skin. She refused to go down with out a fight.

Zuko scowled and drew his swords. He juggled them and sliced through the air before posing a challenge.

"They also said you kidnapped a girl they were trying to _help_." Jet explained. At that point Zuko got very angry. They were trying to do... Agni knows what to Katara; they could have killed her… or worse. Zuko lost his temper and attacked.

He lashed out at Jet and Jet fought back. For Zuko, Jet was a worthy opponent, but now, Jet had six men backing him up. Zuko tried his best.

Jet dodged Zuko's blow and one of the men kicked a sword out of Zuko's hand. Zuko attacked again, only to have the some happen. The tried to fist fight but they quickly detained him and forced him to his knees.

Zuko could get out, but never would he fire bend. Never would he let Jet know he was right.

Jet kneeled in front of Zuko. "Not so tough without our bending are we now?" Jet stood. "Let's say we confirm who's behind the mask." The brutes around him grunted happily in reply.

Jet reached, but before he could even touch Zuko's mask he was blasted against the wall by a powerful wave of water. Katara ran to were Jet was and got into a threatening pose. "What are you doing here Jet?" Katara spoke with a hateful edge in her voice that scared even Zuko.

"Katara? You're the one he kidnapped? Did he hurt you?" Jet stammered.

"Why would he hurt me if he went though all that trouble to save me?" Her voice had the same edge but was more threatening. What Katara didn't notice was that Jet was slowly inching toward Zuko keeping his weapons behind his back.

"Get out of here, all of you now!" Katara yelled. All of the men ran out of the door except for Jet who continued to sneak toward Zuko.

"Maybe you didn't hear me, let me repeat that for you, Get Out!" Katara stated firmly. Zuko stood slowly, readjusted his mask, and dusted himself off. Katara looked at him for reassurance. Zuko nodded began to tighten his mask.

"Katara let me ask you something. Do you even know who he is?" Katara never dropped eye contact with Jet. "I'm sure you wouldn't be so kindly to him if you knew."

Zuko gave Jet the death stare, though Jet couldn't see it though the mask. Zuko turned around and stole a quick glance out the window. Bad idea.

Jet lashed out with one of his stick weapons and pulled Katara's feet out from under her. She fell with a hard thud to the floor. She hit her head on the table and was knocked unconscious. Jet used the hook at the end of the stick to latch on to the band of Zuko's mask. Before Zuko could react, Jet yanked back hard, ripping the fabric that held the mask onto Zuko's head.

The mask fell to the ground and busted in half. Zuko turned around to face Jet who was smirking annoyingly. "I knew it was y…" But Jet didn't get to finish before Zuko threw a powerful kick to Jet's chest. He flew back against the wall but recovered quickly. Zuko ran to the door, were his swords lay, and picked them up before Jet could attack.

Jet took a double handed swing at Zuko, but Zuko decided in that moment that he was done. Done fighting with this fool, done working in the tea shop, and especially done keeping himself secret from Katara. Jet horribly missed, leaving two prolonged gashes on the wall. He steadied himself ready to throw another blow.

Instantly he super heated the swords as hot as he could get them, but showing no flame. He raised them for the block. As Jet swung, Zuko blocked with his blades. Jet's sticks clashed with Zuko's Dual swords and the hooked ends came completely off. They flew against the wall, still steaming. Jet looked at Zuko in horror then down at his sticks; they were no longer weapons, only climbing tools. Jet looked at Zuko again and Zuko smirked.

Jet huffed in disbelief, and then ran out the door, saving the resolution for this battle when he was better equipped.

Katara was still lying on the floor. Zuko lifted her carefully and took her into the next room were he set her on the futon. He would have to tell her tomorrow, he had no choice. He no long had the mask, or the will to lie. He covered her with a quilt and then assumed his position on the chair. Slowly, without any worry of Jet coming back, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hey did you like it? Sorry about Zuko being such a crappy fighter there for a moment. Don't worry, its all part of the plan. And to the Landakers, call me if you liked it... but the next chapter doesn't go up for at least a week... SO TO BAD! ttyl

SheDevil


	8. Gashes

Hey, whats up! Sorry it took me so long, I had to plan it to be perfect. Also I think I had a better one written but it got deleted, along with this AWSOME one shot. But what ever. I'll just write another one l8er. So ttyl. Also this has a MAJOR cliffhanger so be warned.

* * *

Katara awoke to a throbbing head. She didn't want to move, she just wanted to sit and rest. She never got to rest so why not now? Then Katara remembered why her head throbbed and why she was unconscious. The stupid idiot Jet was to blame, he did all of this.

Katara sat up quickly, ignoring the pain, though it made her sick to her stomach and her eyes hurt. She opened them, and then closed them quickly for she was suddenly very dizzy.

She slowly stood and only kept her eyes open half way so they could adjust. She let out a small grunt as her knee hit the corner of the chair. She opened her eyes, now well adjusted to find a man asleep in the chair.

She could not see his face, but she new it was the Blue Spirit. She strongly considered waking him but then she thought against it.

She moved into the next room, attempting to find out what happened after she was knocked out.

Katara walked through the front room examining the space slowly. Her eyes wandered to the door. Beside the door there were two long gashes in the wallpaper. _Stupid Jet_ thought Katara _He ruins everything._

Katara walked over to the gashes and ran her hand over them. For a second, her hand moved the wallpaper back into place and the wall looked untouched. As she let go, the wall paper moved back into place, and due to gravity, ripped even further.

It seemed this wall was much like her life. The gashes kept getting bigger and bigger and no matter how much she tried to get rid of them, in the end they were always there… mocking her.

She stepped back from the wall, tears rolling down her cheeks. She tripped on something and stumbled backwards landing on her back. She didn't even move. She just sat there and cried. Her sobs became louder and louder until she couldn't breath.

Katara settled herself and rolled over to one side to try to get some air. She finally started to control her breathing.

She sat up, her tear stricken face looking in the direction of were she tripped. She then realized she couldn't do it. She couldn't know who he was. She was already in love with him, but she could never be with him.

She couldn't stay in Ba Sing Se, or anywhere else for that matter. And she had duties to her people. Not just her mother and her grandmother but all the people who depend on the Avatar, and want this war to be over.

If she new his identity, Katara new she would want more. And she couldn't have more. She didn't want or need another gash.

Lying in front of Katara was the Blue Spirit mask, cracked with a sharp jagged edge.

Katara turned away quickly. _Look at what I have done, what I have caused… _she thought, beginning to cry again _I have done no one any good by being here._

All the sobbing had woken Zuko. He walked into the other room to see Katara crying on the floor. He moved to help her.

"Katara? Are you O.K.?" he questioned reaching out to hold her. He was surprised, she moved away from him quickly curling up like he would burn her. _Could she possibly know?_

"Please… Don't touch me." Katara begged him to stay away. She stood up and walked away from him.

Zuko kept trying to get a look at her face. No matter how much he tried she kept moving, never looking at him. Zuko felt hurt. He stopped trying to move and moved her instead. He grabbed her wrists and whipped her around to face him. Her eyes stayed shut.

"What's wrong?" Zuko pleaded. He wanted to know, he wanted to help, and he wanted her to be O.K.

Katara squeezed her eyes tighter shut. "I don't want another gash…" In a lighting fast movement she kicked Zuko's shin. Zuko yelped out and let go of Katara's wrists. Katara turned and ran out the door. It slammed behind her loudly.

Zuko made a move to follow her, stopped only by the pain in his lower leg. He lipped over to the door and threw it open.

By then she was gone.

* * *

"Do you see anything, Sokka?" Aang shouted over the wind. A storm was building up, they needed to get home.

"Nothing… try going lower." Sokka yelled back.

"O.K. Hold on. Appa, Yip yip." Aang commanded the giant sky bison. Momo made a screech into the wind Aang looked in the direction the little lemur was facing. There was one person standing out in the middle of the road. They didn't move at all.

Aang looked at Sokka and Sokka nodded. They circled the person and landed next to them. The person was Katara. She did not move or even blink in acknowledgement that a ten ton flying bison had just landed next to her. She just stared down the road, as if watching someone very intensely. But there was nobody there, except the darkness of night.

She climbed onto Appa's tail and then into his saddle. She turned around, finally staring the opposite way.

After that, she never looked back.

* * *

Actually I am growing quite fond of the cliffhanger. I could just leave the story there, but what kind of Zutarian would I be If I didn't even end with Katara knowing the Blue spirit is. A crappy one, thats what kind. So there is one more chapter and then I'll have a finished story. So anyway. TTYL. Also, the landaker family better have Gilmore Girls for me, or else you can call me a crappy Zutarian. MMMWWWUUUAAAAHAHHHHH HHHAAAA HHHHHAAA! cough cough


	9. Saved By The Enemy

Ok you guys. Saddy this is the last chapter in this story. I am thinking of writing a sequel to it... but i don't know yet. So tell me if I should or not OK? Well anyway I am really excided for it to be done. I hope you like it, because I only right it to please you. So tell me if you like the ending. I'm not exactly sure if its right or not. The words just seem funny to me. FILL ME IN! Anyway to all my readers, thankx... you rock. Oh and don't forget to watch the new season "Fire" of Avatar: The Last Airbender starting March 16th at 5:00 and 8:00 pm. TTYL

* * *

It was very dark outside. The wind was blowing hard, causing loose shingles to fly off roof tops, and small animals to take cover, anywhere they could find it. 

People ran left and right trying to find cover. They slipped and fell and ran into each other. You could see their breath, though it was not particularly cold. The people, who fell, often shouted, but not a single sound was heard over the storm.

And though people would rather be anywhere but here, one person just stood. Under no awning, with no hat, there they stood, letting the rain soak though their clothes. It didn't seem bother them. Or maybe it did, and they just didn't have the desire or will to care.

As Zuko stood there, there was only one thing on his mind and she had left his life just as quickly as she had come. Of course she would always be there, but never again on the inside.

Zuko felt sick. He couldn't remember how long ago he had stopped running after her. It took ten minutes to force his Uncle to let him go. And even that seemed like ages ago.

She only left because she new who he was. He had scared her away. Zuko dropped to him knees and hit the ground with his fists. He could no longer feel the pain. Only that of what was in his heart.

By the faintness of a nearby porch light, he could see the blood seeping from the gashes on his hands.

Zuko had always been known for his persistents, but now he had no idea what to do. He had no idea how to fix it. He wanted to try, but he didn't think her could ever get her to trust him much less forgive him for lying to her.

Zuko stood and kept walking, thinking quietly to himself.

Zuko was suddenly enraged. He screamed into the rain angrily. Zuko lifted his head and let the steam pour from inside him out into the air. It drifted away in small white clouds.

_She promised. She promised. She promised. She lied. _Zuko thought hatefully. _She said she wouldn't leave when she found out. She lied to me. _Then Zuko became angrier _I believed her. _

Zuko's enraged thoughts where interrupted when Zuko felt a horrible pain pierced his shoulder. He cried out in pain and felt the spot on his shoulder. A small, handmade, dagger was imbedded in his shoulder. Zuko grasped the dagger and withdrew it quickly, sending a searing pain though his arm. He grunted and threw the dagger to the floor. He turned to see his attacker.

Jet stood behind Zuko with an evil smirk on his face. Zuko's face never showed a hint of being surprised. Zuko was alone and unarmed. This was Jet's only chance to attack.

"Well, little prince, you sure had me fooled, looking all tough. You're nothing but a peasant." Jet laughed. Zuko's eyes brightened with fury. With a flick of his wrists he formed two fire daggers in his hands. Jet noticed this and was bad at hiding the fear in his voice. "Oh… I wouldn't do that if I were you. You never know when the Dai Li could be sneaking around in the shadows."

Zuko quickly extinguished the flames. He took a deep breath and continued to stare Jet down.

Jet reached behind him and pulled out two brand new hooked sticks from their holsters. He examined them and then juggled them expertly. "Thought you could scare me away? Well, I admit that I am not such a good fighter without my special weapons but I do O.K." He joked haughtily. "O.K. enough, in fact, to steal the entire savings of a family, right from under the Dai Li's nose."

Zuko looked at Jet with disbelief. When he first met Jet, he thought of someone who had been hurt by the fire nation and wanted revenge. But now he understood why Katara had been so hostile. Jet was insane, and way more messed up than anyone could have guessed.

"Oh don't look so surprised. I don't regret spending any penny of that money to pay for these… considering, of course, what I get to do with them." Jet lunged at Zuko. Zuko lifted his arms to block, completely forgetting he was without armor. The hooks sliced though the skin on Zuko's forearms, sending Zuko into a world of pain. He cursed then swung out wide. Zuko smiled as his fist made contact with Jet's chest. Jet flew backward, regained composure, and then jumped back at Zuko.

Jet threw wild shots at Zuko, missing left and right. Finally he slowed down and tried for accuracy. He missed most of those anyway because Zuko was an expert at dodging. His uncle had taught him that that most important part of fighting was learning to dodge the shots that didn't count. By dodging, Zuko was getting the upper hand. Jet was getting frustrated and becoming sloppy, just what Zuko wanted.

No matter where Jet swung his sticks, Zuko was never there. Finally jet stopped fighting. He scowled at Zuko and took two steps back. Zuko took two forward. Jet turned to run, so Zuko ran after him. They ran for a couple of blocks, before Zuko closed in on Jet.

Zuko was a couple of feet behind Jet, but he was closing in on him. Jet rounded a corner into an ally. Zuko followed.

Zuko looked around but Jet was no where to be seen. Instantly Zuko knew what Jet was trying to do. He turned around to run. Before he could stop, he hurled himself into Jet and the dagger waiting in his hand. Zuko coughed at the dagger now in his chest. Jet, still holding Zuko and the dagger, twisted the dagger, smiling at Zuko's grunts of pain.

He kneed Zuko in the stomach, bringing him to his knees. He held Zuko's shirt collar as he hit him. Zuko fell to the ground. He pulled the dagger out of his chest, just like he had with the one that was in his shoulder. Zuko propped himself up against the wall of the ally. He was too weak to fight. The rain poured down around him. He just wanted to get lost in it.

Jet pulled out a long dagger, longer then the rest. It was silver and very sharp. "Look at you. You're pathetic." He hit Zuko again.

Zuko's dark gaze never changed as he righted himself. Jet stood up and raised the dagger.

"Now you will never regain your honor. I doubt you ever could. Honor is for the brave, the people who pull though. Not worthless royalty like you." Jet raised his arm higher, ready to deliver the death blow. The Jet stopped in mid stab. He looked at Zuko, his body was glowing. Zuko felt a funny sensation going through out his body. Nothing hurt anymore. Zuko breathed in loudly. The blood on his shirt was reentering his body, his gashes were _healing_. Jet lowered his knife in Aw. Then a voice came from the shadows.

"You know nothing of honor, Jet."

Katara walked out of the darkness. She was completely dry and the rain seemed to only fall a foot around her in all directions. Zuko, now completely healed stood and looked at Katara. She didn't look at him, her eyes stayed locked on Jet. She gathered all the water around her and blasted Jet against the wall. He attacked her with his sticks. She easy avoided him and matched his strikes with her own, never once missing. She blasted him against the wall, once again.

Jet swung hard right across Katara's chest. Katara jumped back just in time, for the sticks caught her robe and ripped open the front of it, reveling Katara's white tube top. Jet lifted his once of his swords above Katara's head in an attempted downward slice. Katara quickly froze the sword. She simple raised her arm in a block. The sword broke in two.

Jet gasped and with an angry cry swung the other sword. It made contact with Katara's side. Zuko could not move, he just stood there, mortified. She sputtered and grasped her side. Jet smirked. "Well little miss Water bender. I guess even you aren't invinci…" He started in but stopped short as Katara's side began to glow, the skin regrew its self and through the cut in her dress he could see only perfect skin. She glared mischievously at Jet then before jet could move, she sent he razor sharp water whip to slice his other stick in half.

Jet couldn't even change his facial expression before Katara froze him to the wall. He watched in horror as Katara added a second, then third layer of ice to his body, mummifying him to the wall. But Katara was not ruthless, she left his head uncovered.

"Are you O.K.?" Katara still did not look at Zuko. She studied her dress and other things. She looked at Jet and added another layer to his cocoon.

Zuko muttered a "yes" before Katara spoke again. "I think we need to talk." Zuko nodded and headed out of the ally. Katara headed after him and was only stopped by Jet's groveling.

"Katara, wait!" Katara stopped and walked over to where he was frozen. She looked at him daringly. "What?"

Zuko continued to walk, however slower, so as not to leave Katara behind. Jet looked on past Katara two Zuko who had stopped walking and turned around. "Do you even know who he is?" Zuko then forgot it was dark and turned away from Katara, ashamed.

Katara looked at Jet then at Zuko.

"_What's wrong?" Zuko pleaded. He wanted to know, he wanted to help, and he wanted her to be O.K._

_Katara squeezed her eyes tighter shut. "I don't want another gash…" In a lighting fast movement she kicked Zuko's shin. Zuko yelped out and let go of Katara's wrists. Katara turned and ran out the door. It slammed behind her loudly._

_Katara ran as fast as she could. Soon, after about four blocks she couldn't run anymore for she was crying too hard to breathe. People looked at her with concern she walked pass a window and saw her reflection. She didn't even look like her. Her hair was down and messy, her eyes red and puffy, and her face was tear stricken. _

_She walked pass people looking for shelter. She new she should be doing the same thing but she didn't want to. She wanted the storm to hit her, to possibly take her mind off of him._

_Katara, who was not watching where she was going, ran into a very large old man. He knocked her down and she hit the ground hard._

"_Oh my… I am so very sorry my dear." Apologized the old man. He reached down and offered a hand. Katara took it willingly and the man pulled her up._

_Almost immediately she wished she had been watching where she was going. Standing in front of her was the Dragon of the West… or better known as Zuko's uncle Iroh._

"_Are you alright?" He asked politely. Katara nodded her head violently. "Well you don't look alright… Are you positive?" She continued to nod until she started to get a headache._

"_O.K. take care honey." Iroh patted her shoulder and continued on his way, happily singing, it's A Long Long Way to Ba Sing Se._

_Suddenly a horrible thought hit Katara's head. She ran to the next ally and hid. From there, she watched Iroh walk down the row of houses._

_Then she lost site of him. She ran though a back yard to get to the next street over. She stood in the middle on the road and watched in horror as Iroh went into the back door of the same house she just came out of._

_She couldn't even move. She just stood there and started at the house until she realized she was on Appa flying toward the higher ring of Ba Sing Se._

"Yes. I do." Katara said, finally looking straight at Zuko. Both Jet and Zuko were very confused at this moment. Then, Katara continued.

"He is the enemy." She said forcefully. She walked over to Zuko and stood right in front of him. Jet caught Zuko's eye and smirked. Zuko looked sadly down at Katara. This was it for Zuko. He knew it. He and his uncle would be captured and thrown in the dungeons. He grew sadder as he looked straight into Katara's cerulean eyes. Then, when he could no longer bear it, his gaze dropped to his feet.

Katara, in a lighting fast movement grabbed the back of Zuko's neck with her hands and forced his lips to hers. Zuko tensed in surprise the loosened and gave into the kiss. Finally Katara pulled away, opening her eyes.

She looked at Zuko lovingly and Zuko looked back. Jet gasped in the back ground and was now just staring at Katara.

Katara was the first to speak. "But, if one can be saved by the enemy, then surely they can be loved by the enemy as well."

* * *

So? Review! Not just so I get a high rating but so I know what your thinking. OK? If you think I'm lying than just email me instead, either way, TALK TO ME! 


End file.
